Bleeding Tears
by courixoxo
Summary: Cindy likes Jimmy. That much is easy to see. But when Betty Quinlan threatens to ruin it all, Cindy decides it's time to declare war.
1. Preface

__

I'd just like to say that this is my first ever fanfiction on this site and comments and suggestions are not just welcomed, but ENCOURAGED!!!! If you want, you can add me on aim. My sn is heartshopping18 .

Enough with my rambling…on with the fanfic!!!!

_~Courteneyyyyy_

**Disclaimer: I don't even _GET_ these things! Obviously, I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything related! If I did, do you really think that I would sit here and leave the show cancelled?!?!?!?!?! I don't think so.**

* * *

Preface

Love isn't always the "happily ever after" story from fairy tales. It's not like love will just find you and everything after that is all roses and daisies. You have to fight for it. If you just sit around helpless like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, chances are your relationship won't survive.

And why does everyone think love is all happy and joyful? More times than not, love can be the most painful thing ever. Not that love is torture or anything, but the things that come along with it. Like jealousy, heartbreak, and all those emotions that can destroy your very being just because of love. Not that love shouldn't come with a price, but isn't it enough that there are bumps along the road? I mean, come on, Aphrodite! Give people a break! But as Shakespeare once said, the course of true love never did run smooth.

And speaking of Shakespeare, what's with that Romeo and Juliet story? I mean, first of all, Romeo's name comes first. I think Juliet had the most difficult role in the story. She had to defy her parents, fake her own death, and dump that Paris guy. And all Romeo did was give up his crush on that girl, Rosaline. Therefore, I think Juliet's name should come first. She deserves it. She had the bigger price to pay. It's only fair.

But what if Juliet was jealous when Romeo liked Rosaline? What if Rosaline only meant Juliet pain? And what if, all the while, Paris started to make his move? What if Paris asked Juliet out, and Juliet said _yes_? Would Romeo get jealous? Would they realize that they belonged together before they were destroyed with heartbreak? What if, during all this, someone was plotting? Trying to get revenge on you?

So now do you see what I'm getting at here? Do you see how love can be painful? I can. I _do_. And I totally agree with what Shakespeare said. Because in truth, the course of true love is a lot less smooth than the fairy tales would suggest. It's not _always_ as difficult as Romeo and Juliet, but, if anything, it's _not_ a fairy tale. Not even close.

* * *

_So....what did you think? Read and Review!!!!! Please and thank youuu!!!! I'll try to update as much as I can!!!! I promise!!! So read.....review..... you get the idea. Peace!!!!!_


	2. Changes

_Heyyy!!! Im really sorry the preface was so short but the chapters will get longer!!! I promise!!! Here's the first chapter!!!_

**Disclaimer:** **I don't even **_**GET**_** these things! Obviously, I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything related! If I did, do you really think that I would sit here and leave the show cancelled?!?!?!?!?! I don't think so.**

Chapter 1: Changes

A lot had changed since we last say Jimmy and the gang. Now that they're all 16 (except for sheen who is 18 because he got held back two years), they're all a little more mature.

Jimmy's head was now in proportion with the rest of his body. And he was taller. He still had his soft serve ice cream 'do.

Sheen was pretty much the same Ultralord loving dork he was before. No change there. He was taller and about a year ago, he had started going out with Libby Folfax. He was also living his dream of being the President of the Ultralord Fan Club.

Carl got taller and lost a little baby weight. He had started going out with a girl named Christina a little less than a year ago.

Libby was still her funkadelic self. She was the captain of the Retroville High Dance Team. They have won the State Championship 2 years in a row. She got taller as well.

Cindy was another matter. She started going out with Nick Dean about a month ago. She wore her hair down, usually, instead of her old ponytail. She got taller, too. She still hated Betty Quinlan. Cindy was President of the school's drama club and had gotten the lead part in the past 3 high school productions.

They might seem very different, but really, they were all still their old selves. Some deeper down than others.


	3. Declaring War

_Heyyy!!! Short Chapters are annoying but necessary!!! I update so often that I really don't think it matters. But they will eventually get longer. This Chapter is finally when the story starts. This may be my first fic on this site but I am a very dedicated writer. If you think I should write a fic for any other category I would gladly do it for you! My Friend said she wanted me to do a fic for Twilight, Hannah Montana and iCarly... idk maybe but I wont unless u ask! Anyways, lets get on with the chapter._

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Jimmy Neutron!!! It's not like I can afford it or anything!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Declaring War

It was Friday night. The night that Cindy and Libby had their annual Friday Night Sleepover. It started out like any other normal sleepover. But soon, things were gonna take a turn for the worst.

Cindy and Libby followed a certain schedule every Friday night. Listening to music, watching a movie, then gossiping. This is where things are gonna go crazy.

Cindy and Libby were sitting in Cindy's room. It was gossip time. They each took turns telling gossip to each other and talked until at least 1:30 in the morning every Friday.

First up to share was Libby. Libby was always loaded with gossip. She always knew what was up.

"Okay, Libby. Your turn first," said Cindy.

"Oooh, girl. I got a good one!" Libby exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Betty's thinking of asking Jimmy to Prom!"

Cindy's heart froze. She couldn't even breathe. She felt like she got run over by a bus and punched by a prize fighter both at the same time. She started hyperventilating. She couldn't help it. She HATED Betty Quinlan. But not because Betty was prettier or because she was more popular. The real reason was because Betty liked Jimmy. And she had a pretty good idea that he liked Betty, too.

She never told anyone about how she liked Jimmy. Maybe even loved him. She never even told Libby, although Cindy knew that Libby knew that she liked him. Cindy just never admitted it.

And now, with Betty going to ask Jimmy to Prom, she wanted to die. She wanted to lie on the floor and cry her eyes out until there were no more tears and wait for the darkness to take her under.

Just then, a hot tear came streaming down her cheek.

Unfortunately, Libby saw it.

"Oh. My. God. You still like him," Libby accused.

"No. I don't." Cindy's voice cracked.

"Come on! Everyone knows you like him! It's not a secret! Just admit to me that you like him. I won't tell anyone. Even though everyone else already knows. Just tell me. I know it's killing you inside and I want to be able to help you without you saying 'I don't like him' and other things like that."

Cindy stared at her in amazement. No one had ever stood up to Cindy like that before. She was crying, still. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out were muffled sobs.

Libby walked over to her and caught her in a warm embrace.

"It's okay. I'm here for you," Libby cooed.

"I know, I know. Its just, everything you said was right! It's killing me! But the thing is, I don't just like him! I think I might love him!"

Libby's jaw hung in shock. Cindy had never told anyone about any weakness she may have had. And here she was, crying and saying she loved Jimmy Neutron. She was stunned. No, she was astonished.

"Oh my god. You really do love him."

"More than anything. And then Betty Quinlan," Cindy sneered her name, "thinks that she can just swoop in and steal him away?! It's just not fair!"

"So thats why you've always hated her? Because she had the hots for Neutron?"

"That's _exactly_ why"

"I'm so sorry." And Libby meant it, too. She had known Cindy for her entire life, and she had never seen her this broken. Her best friend looked like a hot mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear-filled. Her face was red and tear-streaked. She had this look on her face that looked like pure heartbreak itself. Libby wanted so desperately to hunt Betty down and drown her in the ocean for what she had done to Cindy.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Cindy said in a small voice.

The tears in Cindy's eyes began to fade and soon enough, she was done crying. The silence was getting awkward, so Libby spoke up.

"So what so we do?" Libby murmured.

"I don't know. I just wish that Jimmy would notice me," Cindy sighed.

"But what about Nick?"

"I was going to break up with him tomorrow. That was the gossip I was going to tell you."

"Well, then. I guess there's only one thing left to do," Libby announced.

"What's that?"

"To declare war. We're not going down without a fight, girl. Betty's gonna have to face some competition."

"I guess that's my only option at this point," Cindy sighed.

"Oooh! I forgot to tell you!" Libby exclaimed.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"Betty was making out with Nick in the Supply Closet yesterday."

"Okay. This girl has _definitely_ messed with the wrong person!" Cindy growled.

"There's my old Cindy," said Libby.

_

* * *

_

_I told you the chapters were gonna get longer!!! OH! WHAT NOW?!?!?!?! Hahah!!! Read and Review and don't forget that I love you!!!_


	4. Author's Note 1

_Authors Note:_

_I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been having technical difficulties with my computer so it might be a while until you hear from me. I'm REALLY sorry!! Please forgive me!! When my computer starts working right again, I'll reward you by giving you **2** chapters instead of just 1. Again, I'm really sorry._


	5. Author's Note 2

OK guys. Heres the thing. Im not sure if im going to continue this story. I feel as if im falling into a depression within this story. I actually wrote a few more chapters of this story, thought, and I think what i'll do is i'll publish what I have and you readers can finish it if you want. I think I might do a twilight fanfic or another jimmy neutron fanfic....ya never know....well tell me what you thinkk.


	6. The Upper Hand

_So I decided to give this story another shot. Hopefully you guys will like it. I was gonna give this another try sooner, but I lost the notebook I put the rest of the story in. So I'm just gonna wing this and see if you like it. Okay? Good_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

Today was a Monday, and Cindy felt horrible. Today was the day. The official start of the war on their side. Cindy felt oddly sick in the pit of her stomach.

_Maybe I can ask to go to the nurse and go home__**, **_ Cindy thought._ No, I can't. I have to do this._

A distance away, she saw Nick talking to, you guessed it, Betty Quinlan. _Perfect,_ she thought. Cindy put on a devilish smile and walked toward them.

"Hey Nicky baby," cooed Cindy. Just as Nick turned around to smile at her, Cindy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. When she was finished, she turned around, looked at Betty with triumph written all over her face, and walked away with her head held high. She saw Betty sneer as she walked past, but she didn't care. Now _she_ had the upper hand in this war, and she wasn't about to give up.

* * *

_I know, this was the shortest chapter in the whole world, but I'm just getting started again, give me some slack. I will post A LOT more now. I hope to post again tomorrow, so please review so I know that there are people who want me to continue. Thanks, and remember, I love you. _


	7. Turning Point

_Okay, so I think I'm going to try to update a couple of times a week. Cool with you? Okay, good. Any criticism or comments is certainly welcome. Enough of my drabble, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do I own Jimmy Neutron.**

Cindy felt powerful as she walked up the steps to Charles Lindbergh High School. She felt powerful. In control. And most importantly, she felt so much better than that snot, Betty Quinlan.

Her first period class was science, and she had that with Libby Folfax, her best friend. She was so relieved that she could discuss everything with her. Cindy walked into the classroom and sat down in her usual seat next to Libby. From the looks of it, Libby was just as excited to hear what Cindy had to say as Cindy was to tell her. Cindy told Libby of the morning's happenings. When she finished, she was greeted with a huge, and still growing, grin from Libby.

"Ohmigosh, that was perfect!" Libby exclaimed. This was starting to get good. "Just whatever you do, DO NOT even think about moving on to Neutron before you break up with Nick. It could screw the whole plan up."

Cindy closed her eyes. She didn't want to have to wait to make her move on Jimmy, but she knew she had to. Being labeled as a cheater would not go well. Not at all.

"Alright, I guess," Cindy sighed.

"Attention class!" bellowed Mr. Till, the science teacher.

* * *

Eventually, it was lunch time. Most kids bought their lunch at the cafeteria, but not Cindy. She brought her lunch every day since Kindergarten.

She walked into the lunch room full of confidence. She had been planning to do the unthinkable. Cindy Vortex was going to slushy Betty Quinlan. And it was gonna be amazing.

So when Cindy walked right over to Betty's table and poured the corn syrup drink all over her, let's just say Miss Betty Quinlan was a little more than mad.

"What the HELL?" Betty screamed as she stood up to face Cindy.

Cindy looked her straight in the eye with her hands on her hips and murmured, "Momma plays to _win_."

And with that, Cindy did a graceful 180 spin and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Betty to continue her hissy fit. Which consisted of her screeching and stomping her feet in a very _diva_-ish fashion.

"You want a war? You got it," Betty mumbled under her breath.

**A/N: Thank you to the people who read this story. It means a lot. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but reviews really help motivate me to write, so the more reviews, the faster I put up a new chapter. Thank you! =)**


	8. Gym Class

_Okay, so I got some inspiration for the last chapter from Glee, and I got some inspiration for this chapter from Mean Girls._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Like, at all.**

After lunch, Cindy had gym class. She liked it, because she was good at sports._ And because it's co-ed, and Jimmy's in your class,_ thought Cindy. She chuckled softly to herself, and got changed for gym class. And boy, was this gonna be a fun gym class!

At Charles Lindbergh High School, there was no lockers in the locker rooms, so you left your clothes on a bench. As soon as the whole class was out in the gym and doing warm ups, Cindy went up to the coach.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" asked Cindy.

"Go ahead, Vortex. Just try to go _before_ class from now on," said Coach Gruber, who had moved up from the Elementary School to the High School with them.

* * *

As Cindy made her way into the locker room, she knew her plan would be a success. She stealthily walked toward where Betty Quinlan had put her clothes.

_The only up side to having gym class with her,_ thought Cindy.

Cindy picked up the scissors she had stashed in the locker room and began working on the best battle strategy ever.

* * *

Victory was sweet, and for Cindy, it kept getting sweeter.

When Betty saw how Cindy cut holes in her shirt, she was furious. First she ran around the locker room and attacked anything in her way. Then she cried hysterically for the rest of the period.

For the rest of the day, Betty Quinlan walked around school with holes in the chest area of her shirt.

Cindy-3.  
Betty-0.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Remember to review and let me know what you thought. I'm open to suggestions and ideas you may have for this story. I really appreciate it.**

I'm going to make a shout out to people who review. I'll do this for every chapter.

SHOUT OUT TO:

MusikCore2Duo  
acosta perez jose ramiro

And thank you to everyone who reads this story. It means a lot.


	9. AN: Looking for a Beta

_**Hey guys! You're going to hate me because this isn't an update, but I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested can just PM me. Honestly, I have no idea how the beta thing works since this is my first story, so you're gonna have to walk me through it. Thank you. =)**_


	10. Trust Issues

_Okay, so guess what? I got a beta! Shout out to __**MusikCore2Duo**__!  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and/or added it to story alert. You guys are amazing!_

Alright, well, this chapter is kinda short. I would have made it longer, but if I did, it would have been insanely long, and I wanna break it up a bit.

Enough from me, on with the show!****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Facebook.

insert  
  
After the whole shirt incident, Betty was beyond furious. She didn't even bother going on the bus home. She didn't even bother going on the bus home, she decided to walk by herself.

When Betty got home, she made a beeline up to her room and immediately signed on to her Facebook account. Luck was on her side, because Cindy was online.

Betty: I don't know who you think you are, but you better watch your back.

Cindy: I think I'm Cindy Vortex, and I doubt you even have the mental capacity to get back at me.

Betty: Maybe I don't, but that freak Neutron does. And right now, I have him wrapped around my little finger.

Meanwhile, in Cindy's room, thoughts were flying through Cindy's head at a hundred miles an hour.  
_  
What does she mean? Is she just using him? I have to tell Jimmy... _Cindy sighed. _There's really no use. It's not like Jimmy will believe me over Betty._

She hated that. She hated that Jimmy trusted Betty more than her. She was in the middle of thinking about her situation when another message from Betty showed up.

Betty: And by the way, I know about your thing for Neutron. And if you try anything on me, I just might let Jimmy know exactly how you feel.

And that was when Cindy realized there was no hope. Her life would be over either way. And Cindy was not happy.

Cindy-3,  
Betty-56416854365413254840.

Things were not looking good.

i**nsert**

_So what did ya think? I'll try to get the next chapter posted no later than next week. Until then, __**Review**__!_


End file.
